The Story of a Little Mage
by HikariMinami
Summary: Caso vocês não gostem de fanfics com personagens inventados ou OPs aconselho a não lerem, se tiverem paciência para ler o que eu penso diariamente um pouco modificado, fiquem a vontade. Na Fairy Tail, há uma pequena maga chamada Hikari. Vamos acompanhar sua história e suas aventuras, junto com os magos mais animados de Fiore! Capa temporária. Postada no Nyah! e no AnimeSpirit.
1. Monogatari ga hajimarimasu

5/6/x777 - Reino de Fiore, cidade de Magnólia

Era um dia normal na cidade, ela estava pacífica como sempre foi. Em uma certa guilda também não era diferente, uma gritaria. Perto dali, na entrada da cidade, estava uma menina com aparência de 5 anos, cabelos longos e violetas, olhos da mesma cor, seriamente machucada.

- Então... Aqui é Magnólia... - sussurrou a garota. Sorriu levemente - Cheguei, mama...

Ela começou a andar pela cidade perguntando pela Fairy Tail, por onde ela passava era possível ouvir pessoas comentando entre si. Provavelmente falando do estado lastimável da pequena.

- É aqui... O lugar onde mama falou... - falou para si mesma.

A garota abriu a porta, no mesmo momento vários pares de olhos focaram ela. Ela andou em direção ao mestre, que estava sentado em uma mesa, porém não chegou até lá. Devido a sua falta de força, caiu desacordada no meio do caminho.

- Vamos ajudá-la! - falou Makarov. " Ela parece ter vindo de longe... Como aguentou com esses ferimentos. Por hora vou ajudá-la, assim que ela acordar vou fazer algumas perguntas. "

- Mestre, tudo bem em abrigar uma desconhecida? - perguntou Erza.

- Ela precisa de ajuda, e depois, parece que seu destino era essa guilda, não vejo o porquê de não deixá-la ficar. - e depois sussurrou - E ela é um pouco diferente das outras crianças...

- Jii-chan, ela parece meio suspeita, não deve ser normal! - disse Gray.

- Vamos cuidar dela por enquanto, quando ela estiver melhor decidiremos o que fazer!

- Hai! - respondeu a guilda.

5/7/x777 - Reino de Fiore, cidade de Magnólia

- Ela ainda não acordou? - perguntou a ruiva.

- Aparentemente não... - respondeu o mago de gelo.

- Vou visitá-la... Quer vir junto?

- Certo.

Os dois pequenos magos subiram um par de escadas até chegar a enfermaria, não havia ninguém lá.

- Ainda nenhum sinal que vai acordar... - suspirou a maga tristemente.

- Ma-mama... - disse a pequena garotinha, até agora imóvel.

- Ela disse algo ou foi impressão minha? - Gray perguntou.

- Onde estou? - disse a garota de cabelos violeta.

- Na enfermaria da Fairy Tail, você dormiu por um meês, não se lembra de nada? - respondeu a ruiva.

- Eu cheguei na cidade, perguntei onde era a ... - ela pausou e, após um tempo, olhou para os dois magos e continuou - Eu estou na Fairy Tail?

- Gray, vá avisar ao mestre que ela acordou, eu preencho ela com detalhes.

- Desde quando eu te obedeço? - ele sussurrou.

- Disse algo? - ela disse com uma aura extremamente maligna

- E-estou indo! - e o moreno se retirou.

- Bem, sou Erza, Erza Scarlet. E você?

- M-meu nome é Hikari... - a pequenina respondeu receosa.

A outra arqueou a sobrancelha, era tão difícil assim falar o sobrenome?! Vendo que a outra não iria continuar, ela foi direta.

- E seu sobrenome?

- Shirohana. - ela disse de forma inaudível.

Ela resolveu desistir, a outra não iria mesmo falar seu sobrenome... Suspirou desapontadamente. Então, o mestre entrou na sala com alguns membros da guilda atrás dele.

- Saiam todos! Conversarei um pouco em particular com ela!

Assim que todos os presentes, com exceção da garota e do mestre, já haviam se retirado, ele começou seu questionário:

- Meu nome é Makarov, sou o mestre da Fairy Tail, prazer em conhecê-la. E você seria?

- Hikari, Hikari Shirohana... - disse a última parte novamente de forma inaudível.

- Bem, não irei forçá-la a falar nada, mas poderia fazer algumas perguntas?

A pequena garota limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça.

- Certo, lembra-se do que aconteceu ao chegar em Magnólia?

Assentiu.

- O que fazia na guilda?

- Mama me disse para ir até a Fairy Tail, então vim...

- Pelas suas condições, a distância foi longa... De onde você veio?

- ...

- Pulamos essa questão. Por qual motivo sua mãe disse para vir até aqui?

- N-não sei... Ela apenas me disse para vir para cá e me juntar a guilda...

- Tem alguma magia?

- Sim...

- Qual?

- ...

- Veio sozinha?

- Sim...

- Certo, então deseja-se tornar uma maga da Fairy Tail?

- Sim.

" A vida é feita de escolhas, e cada escolha é um caminho para um futuro diferente."

Hikari Minami


	2. Hajimemashite, watashi wa Twinkle desu!

4/7/x784 - Reino de Fiore, cidade de Magnólia, Praça das Flores.

Era noite, e Hikari contava sua história sobre como entrou para a guilda...

- E foi assim que me tornei uma maga da Fairy Tail, entendeu Twinkle? - disse Hikari.

Não recebeu nenhum som como resposta.

- Não me diga que... - ela direcionou seu olhar para Twinkle - você dormiu...

Ela levantou e pegou sua exceed, então andou em direção à sua casa. " Realmente, sua exceed preguiçosa! " pensou Hikari.

#-#

4/7/x784 - ?

- Já faz um bom tempo que não nos chamam, não é? - disse uma ruiva de aparentemente 12 anos.

- Realmente... - respondeu uma loira.

- Será que eles estão bem? - perguntou uma garota de cabelos violetas aflita.

- Já se passaram 8 anos desde aquilo... Me pergunto se todos sobreviveram...

- Elesis, não seja pessimista!

- Admita Arme, você também está com medo do pior caso...

- Isso é verdade, mas não podemos simplesmente acreditar nele!

- Vocês duas, parem! Precisamos arrumar um jeito de ir para lá.

- Como assim ir para lá, Lire? - disse a ruiva.

- Vamos forçar a passagem.

- Mas isso é contra a lei! Podemos ficar presas lá para sempre! - respondeu a violeta.

- Então vamos ajudar ela a abrir nossos portões. Alguma hora ela saberá nos invocar, até lá vamos tentar fazê-la lembrar pelos seus sonhos.

- Isso se ela estiver viva...

- Já disse para parar de ser pessimista!

- Já disse para pararem de discutir!

Arme e Elesis começaram a cochichar:

- Elesis, Lire está alterada, ela nunca grita.

- Deve ser a pressão, ela está muito preocupada.

- Não podia estar menos, depois daquilo nunca mais os vimos...

- O que estão cochichando?

- Nada! - responderam as duas juntas.

- Vou fingir que acredito.

#-#

5/7/x784 - Reino de Fiore, cidade de Magnólia, Fairy Tail

Hikari entrou na guilda como sempre, quieta. Andou em direção ao balcão, como sempre fazia. Para ela, aquele dia seria como um dia qualquer. Como disse: seria.

- Bom dia Hikari-chan! - disse Mira com seu sorriso habitual.

- Bom dia Mira, trouxe companhia hoje. Essa é Twinkle, minha exceed.

Mira era a única pessoa com quem Hikari conversava, além do Mestre, mas isso era para outros assuntos.

- Awn, que fofa! - falou a albina se segurando para não começar a apertar a exceed - Hikari-chan, sabe que dia é hoje?

- Hoje? 5/7/x784, mais um dia qualquer, por quê?

- Pode ser um dia qualquer para os outros, mas para nós é um dia muito especial!

- Por quê, exatamente?

- Toda vez que alguém completa 7 anos na guilda, nós comemoramos! Esqueceu?

- Não, mas... De quem é a festa?

A porta da guilda é aberta.

- Tadaima! - berrou Natsu.

Atrás dele tinha uma garota loira com uma mala.

- Quem é ela?

- Não faço ideia Kari-chan. - Mira disse, referindo-se a outra por seu apelido.

- Onde estava com a cabeça quando deixei você se referir a mim com esse apelido... - falou a maga violeta com uma mão na testa enquanto balançava a cabeça, como se estivesse desaprovando.

- Também não sei.

- Mas voltando, de quem é a festa?

Mira de repente fez um sinal, que fez todos ficarem em silêncio.

- Hikari, esqueceu? - disse o mago de criação de gelo.

- Sete anos atrás, teve uma maga que entrou na Fairy Tail... - disse o mestre que acabara de chegar.

Hikari estava nervosa, de ambos os modos, odiava ser o centro de atenção, todos a olhando a irritava. A última vez que isso havia ocorrido era...

Ela finalmente havia se tocado, a pessoa era ela!

- Se tocou? - perguntou Mira.

A garota simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça.

- Então, continuando, essa maga é você, Hikari!

Todos na guilda começaram a festejar, menos a loira, que estava meio, digamos assim, perdida no meio da bagunça.

No fim do dia tínhamos os seguintes resultados: A loira, Lucy Heartfilia havia entrado para a guilda; Hikari, depois de sete anos com todas da guilda a conhecendo, finalmente sorriu para a guilda inteira; Todos conheciam a Twinkle.

Hikari já estava em sua casa, deitada na cama. Havia saído no meio da festa. Não gostava de muito barulho, por isso ainda não sabia por que gostava tanto daquela guilda.

- Twinkle, hoje foi realmente um dia legal, não acha? Todos te conheceram.

- Talvez... Por que não foi você que levou um monte de apertos na bochecha...

- Coitada, amanhã vamos sair em uma missão, então compro um pudim para você.

- Obrigada, Kari-chan!

- Mira colocou esse apelido na sua cabeça... Vou "falar" com ela depois...

- Estou com sono, boa noi...

- Boa noite, Twinkle.

"Seu destino é a soma do seu passado com o que você vem fazendo até agora."

Hikari Minami


End file.
